abience
by megaria
Summary: The strong urge to avoid someone or something. Halilintar putuskan untuk jalan-jalan lagi. Dia masih ingin melihat Ice karena kebetulan adiknya itu satu-satunya yang lumayan bisa diajak kerja sama kalau dirinya sedang masa libur sehari.


"Kentang, atau nama lainnya _Solanum tuberosum L_, merupakan salah satu tanaman pangan selain beras dan gandum yang dikonsumsi manusia. Kentang merupakan tanaman umbi-umbian dan tergolong berumur pendek. Tumbuhnya–"

"Aku tau kentang itu makanan, kepala lampu! Maksudku bukan itu!"

"Ya terus apa?!" jawab Solar sewot. Ingin sekali rasanya menggigit kepala kakaknya yang selalu membuatnya emosi. "Pengertian kentang 'kan memang itu. Maksudnya kentang goreng?"

"Bukan!" kata Halilintar. Dia juga ikutan kesal. "Kenapa jadi makanan semua?"

"Ya 'kan kentang itu memang makanan, kakakku sayang!" ucap Solar gemas. Duh, kenapa sih bukan Thorn atau Blaze saja yang mengganggu ritual eksperimen di laboratorium tercintanya ini seperti biasa? Meski sama-sama kesal tapi setidaknya tidak sampai merasa ingin melakukan adegan kekerasan. Pengaruh kakak pertama memang beda. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya itu kalau tau jawabannya?"

"Taufan yang mulai," balas Halilintar dengan muka masam.

"Oh… Sekarang ceritanya mau mengkambing hitamkan Kak Taufan?" kata Solar. Kepalanya digeleng-gelengkan dengan wajah paling datar yang pernah dia buat. "Wah-wah, kakak macam apa kau?"

"Bukan!" kata Halilintar. "Dengarkan dulu kenapa, sih?!"

"Apa susahnya juga tanya langsung ke orangnya?" Solar bertanya balik lalu menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Padahal dia sedang punya kesempatan mengerjakan eksperimennya yang tertunda selama berminggu-minggu karena rapat dan misi, harusnya ini menjadi hari libur yang tenang dan menyenangkan. "Lagi pula kenapa kakak penasaran? Bisa saja itu hanya sebuah kata tanpa makna, seperti tidak tau Kak Taufan saja."

"Tidak. Aku yakin kali ini berbeda. Ice juga terlibat,"

"Jadi karena ada Kak Ice disebut-sebut, Kak Hali jadi panik?" Solar memeberi tatapan tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Kau gampang sekali terbawa, ya."

Halilintar menatap galak adik bungsunya itu. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Disaat sedang masuk ke wilayah musuh tiba-tiba dapat kabar mengejutkan tentang saudaramu yang paling rentan itu diculik? Taufan juga berkelakuan aneh beberapa hari sebelum penggerebekkan itu dimulai."

"Kak Ice memang sakit tapi tidak lemah," kata Solar mengoreksi. Tersinggung kakak kelimanya yang paling kalem itu dijelek-jelekkan. "Bukannya Kak Taufan memang begitu? Sudahlah, jangan dipikir berlebihan!" Solar lalu mengusir Halilintar dari ruang laboratorium. Akhirnya si jenius Boboiboy bersaudara bisa menekuni bidang kesukaannya dengan tenang.

Disisi lain, Halilintar kesal diusir paksa oleh adik bungsunya tapi rasa kesal itu hilang begitu saja saat masuk ke ruang latihan. Biasanya kalau tidak ada kegiatan, Halilintar akan datang secara rutin bahkan menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari di ruang latihan yang luasnya nauzdubillah. Halilintar merasa dia perlu melatih dirinya lebih kuat lagi, lebih cekatan lagi, lebih cepat lagi, dan lebih-lebih yang membuatnya berada di puncak. Dia adalah seorang kakak. Kakak tertua dari tujuh bersaudara dengan watak yang berbeda semua. Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya menjaga adik-adiknya. Menjaga dan menjauhi mereka dari mara bahaya. Dia tidak tau apa keputusannya masuk TAPOPS adalah benar. Karena di sini, mereka berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dan beresiko tinggi. Taruhannya nyawa.

Untungnya, setelah beberapa kali kedapatan hampir mati dan mengalami luka serius tidak membuatnya merasa keputusan yang diambil salah. Saudaranya juga ikut terluka tapi mereka tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat. Halilintar senang. Bebannya sedikit berkurang dan kepercayaannya membiarkan semua saudaranya berdiri dengan kaki sendiri mulai terbentuk lebih tebal dan tinggi.

Tapi Ice pengecualian.

Adik keempatnya selalu menjadi pengecualian. Halilintar kesal dan lega disaat yang sama. Dia inginnya semua orang (termasuk saudaranya) dapat perlakuan sama rata namun karena bertentangan dengan keadaan, dengan adanya fakta bahwa Ice memiliki suatu penyakit (entah apa itu) yang belum sembuh sampai diumur ke dua puluh, membuat Halilintar takut. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan adiknya itu seandainya keinginannya benar-benar kesampaian?

Ya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya itu seandainya dia, Taufan, dan Gempa tak menemukan Ochobot dan menjadikan mereka semua seorang pahlawan?

Hidup mereka bertujuh tentu tidak akan sewarna dan seberani ini. Boboiboy bersaudara akan menjalani hidup dengan normal layaknya para remaja di bumi, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya. Hidup mereka memang akan lebih tentram tapi beban dipundaknya akan lebih berat lagi. Semuanya sama rata menurut Halilintar. Sebab dan akibatnya sama. Semuanya tidak akan berubah selama dia menjadi seorang kakak. Bukan berarti Halilintar membenci para kembarannya, mana mungkin bisa? Kesal iya, tapi tak pernah ada kata benci.

Perseteruan diantara saudara adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

Halilintar lalu melepas dan menggantungkan jaket dan topinya di loker nomor dua paling pojok. Selesai membalut kedua tangannya dengan perban, Halilintar memulai latihan rutin seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abience

The strong urge to avoid someone or something

Elemental Siblings AU

HalilintarIce Brotherhood

….

"Tolong jangan sampai membuat luka baru,"

"Biasanya juga seperti ini,"

"Iya, aku paham. Tapi kak, kakak juga perlu memikirkan diri sendiri. Luka bekas sambaran petir di tubuh kakak tidak bisa hilang, selamanya akan membekas, begitu pula dengan beberapa luka panjang akibat pertarungan. Aku tidak meminta banyak, tolong Kak Hali lebih hati–"

"Kau semakin berisik, kau tau?" Halilintar memang tidak menatap sinis adik keduanya itu seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada Taufan namun dia tau Gempa sudah gemetar ketakutan. Setaunya, Gempa itu sangat bermental baja. Artinya dia takkan mundur meski sudah dihajar berkali-kali dan ucapan sinis yang biasa dikeluarkan Halilintar juga tidak akan mempan. Tapi kali ini lain. Baru dibilang seperti itu sudah membuatnya ciut.

Kedua kakak beradik itu tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Gempa membungkam mulutnya, tidak melanjutkan keluh kesah bercampur nasehat. Agaknya takut membuat kemarahan Halilintar memuncak. Halilintar memang terkenal keji dan sadis dipertarungan, emosinya yang tak stabil memperparah keadaan, semarah apa pun dia kalau sudah tentang saudaranya Halilintar tak pernah main tangan. Paling parah juga membentak.

"Kau masih takut?" Halilintar memerhatikan gerak-gerik Gempa yang terdiam sesaat lalu melanjutkan melilitkan perban di lengannya dengan rapi. "Itu sudah berlalu. Lupakan."

Sepertinya Halilintar perlu menarik kata-katanya. Dia tak percaya adik-adiknya ini bisa berdiri sendiri.

….

Siang hari ini sangat tenang. Karena belum ada panggilan atau sekedar rumor kapan misi selanjutnya, alhasil secara tak langsung membuat hari ini adalah hari bebas. Kalau dipikir-pikir divisi yang si sulung tempati memang jarang sekali dapat hari bebas, malah terkesan aneh karena terbiasa untuk tetap siaga. Halilintar berada di divisi penyerang. Dari keenam saudaranya, dia yang paling sering menjalani tugas lapangan. Sering kali Taufan yang menjadi _partner_nya. Ya, kembar pertama dan kedua nampak tak bisa dipisahkan wajarlah kalau Halilintar sangat akrab dengan adik pertamanya itu.

Halilintar melirik jam kuasanya dan menghela nafas. Sudah jam dua lewat yang berarti hari ini sudah pasti hari bebas. Halilintar bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu? Latihan sudah, jalan-jalan sudah (bahkan dia sudah mengelilingi stasiun TAPOPS sebanyak dua kali), baca buku sudah, sekarang apa? Haruskah dia tidur? Beberapa hari setelah misi perihal Icarus membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Tidak tau. Halilintar tidak pernah kesulitan mengistirahatkan badannya dalam situasi segenting apa pun, ini yang pertama kalinya. Mungkinkah dia takut? Bisa jadi. Tapi, saat dulu Ice hampir mati karena alergi obatnya sendiri Halilintar masih bisa tidur tenang. Enam jam tertidur dan sisa harinya dihabiskan menunggu di samping tempat tidur Ice sampai waktu tidurnya.

Manusiawi kalau dia takut. Sehebat apa pun dia, sekuat dan secepat apa pun yang orang-orang katakan tentangnya (baik dan buruk) Halilintar tetaplah manusia biasa.

Jadi, dia putuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya berkunjung ke kantor Ice. Sesampainya di sana Halilintar tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Bingung, akhirnya pergi ke kamar sang adik yang saat dibuka pintunya sudah seperti kulkas. Sangat dingin bahkan ada sedikit es di sana. Halilintar sayangnya juga tak menemukan Ice dan langsung menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat. Tidak kuat, terlalu dingin. Posisinya masih berada di depan pintu tapi lidah topinya sudah tertimbun salju yang datang entah dari mana. Apa Ice diam-diam membuat kamarnya ini memiliki awan sendiri?

Halilintar putuskan untuk jalan-jalan lagi. Dia masih ingin melihat Ice karena kebetulan adiknya itu satu-satunya yang lumayan bisa diajak kerja sama kalau dirinya sedang masa libur sehari. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menggunakan jam kuasa untuk mencari posisi Ice tapi tak digunakan karena bukan hal genting. Halilintar hapal betul kebiasaan adiknya itu, kalau tidak ada di kantor atau kamar Ice pasti ada di ruang kesehatan. Hari ini sudah jadwalnya ke sana, kan? Duh, Halilintar lupa.

"Ice? Iya, tadi dia kemari. Tapi selesai _check up_ langsung keluar entah kemana," kata Dokter Ayu. Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum ramah. "Ada apa, ya? Tidak biasanya kamu datang kemari untuk sekedar menjenguk. Kamu ternyata perhatian juga, ya."

Halilintar merasa pipinya memanas. Sepertinya wajahnya sebentar lagi akan sama merahnya dengan pakaiannya. Halilintar paling tidak suka dipuji. Aneh tapi nyatanya dia merasa risih tiap kali ada yang memuji. "Saya hanya menjalankan kewajiban saja."

Dokter Ayu tertawa. Gemas melihat tingkah malu kembar tertua elemental bersaudara. "Kamu tak perlu khawatir. Adikmu itu kuat, tapi tolong ajak dia berolahraga sedikit untuk melatih paru-parunya. Tentu jangan sampai berlebihan, anak itu cepat sekali lelahnya," jelas Dokter Ayu tanpa ditanya. "Aku tidak tau ini berguna atau tidak tapi seingatku, Ice pernah mengatakan dia lumayan suka memanah. Kamu mungkin bisa membantunya kalau sempat."

"Terima kasih." Halilintar undur pamit dan lanjut mencari.

Iya ya, seingatnya Ice terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan memanah di Planet Quabaq dulu. Tok Kasa mengajarinya sekaligus memberi alternatif lain karena penyakitnya yang lumayan mengganggu sesi latihan. Beberapa kali sesak nafas tapi tidak sampai kehilangan kesadaran, itu saja sudah membuat yang lain khawatir setengah mati. Gempa mati-matian membujuknya untuk tidak usah ikut latihan. Ice tidak mengatakan apa-apa malahan yang membuat Gempa menyerah adalah Tok Kasa sendiri dengan dalih kasihan melihat wajah murung dan ketidakberdayaan Ice menentang kakaknya sendiri. Halilintar tak pernah menyangka Ice bisa menyukai kegiatan fisik seperti panahan. Adiknya itu lumayan sama seperti Solar yang lebih suka bermain menguras otak. Jadi ya, jujur saja Halilintar terkejut. Dan syukurlah dia punya kegiatan lain selain tidur, makan, istirahat, dan menghilang.

"Lho, Hali? Tidak ada misi?"

Halilintar mengangguk kalem. "Ochobot, kau tau dimana Ice?"

"Eh, tidak tuh. Kenapa tidak pakai jam kuasamu dan tanya langsung saja?" tanya Ochobot.

"Bukan hal penting, aku tidak mau,"

"Hah… padahal lebih mudah menggunakan jam kuasamu. Apa gunanya coba diperbaiki dan ditambah beberapa aplikasi di sana?" Ochobot menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga mau menemuinya. Kita bareng saja,"

Halilintar mengangguk. Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Tidak banyak yang bisa dijadikan topik pembicaraan dan terkesan canggung. Halilintar jarang sekali berbicara pada _power sphera_nya. Sekalipun bicara itu pun hanya hal penting saja bukan semacam obrolan santai.

"Ternyata benar disini rupanya."

Setelah bertanya-tanya singkat satu sama lain tentang dimanakah tempat yang paling berpeluang besar Ice berada selain kamar, kantor, dan ruang kesehatan, mereka akhirnya memutuskan ke kantin dan berhasil menemukan tersangka utama. Si beruang kutub elemental bersaudara ini sedang asik menyantap es krim mangkok aneka rasa porsi besar. Entah terlalu menikmati atau bagaimana, dia sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Halilintar dan Ochobot yang sekarang sudah menarik kursi lalu duduk. Halilintar saja, Ochobot tetap setia terbang dengan kepakan sayapnya.

Ochobot geleng-geleng melihat cara makan majikan nomor limanya. Langsung menyuap satu sendok penuh ke mulut dan habis, masuk ke dalam perut. Es krimnya bahkan sampai berasap, apa Ice tidak merasa dingin?

"Ice," panggil Ochobot. Sebagai robot Ochobot tidak bisa merasakan lapar dan dahaga, tapi melihat ekspresi Ice yang sangat menikmati makanannya membuatnya ikut bertanya, seenak itukah? Ah, tapi Ice memang sebenarnya pecinta makanan jadi rasanya biasa saja.

"Hmm?" balas Ice. Oh, rupanya dia sadar tapi berpura-pura tidak sadar. Mulutnya masih penuh dan sibuk mengunyah es krim itu dengan cepat. Ini waktu bebas yang jarang dia miliki, harus digunakan untuk makan sepuasnya. "Apa?"

Tak mendapat respon balik dari Halilintar dan Ochobot membuatnya terpaksa mendongak, menatap satu per satu lawan bicaranya. "Apa?" kata Ice mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Ochobot menghela nafas. "Makan es krim sebanyak itu tidak membuat perutmu sakit?"

Ice menggeleng lalu menyuap satu sendok penuh es krim yang sudah agak mencair itu ke mulutnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Halilintar memutar bola matanya. Tangan kanannya direntangkan ingin meraih mangkok besar yang sudah setengah habis tapi Ice mendekatkan mangkok es krimnya itu dan melindunginya. Oh, jangan lupakan dengan wajahnya yang dibuat sok garang. Halilintar lupa kalau Ice akan berubah menjadi pelit kalau sudah tentang makanan. Dia akan tetap membagi (porsinya sangat sedikit, setidaknya dia berusaha) tapi itu pun kalau ada yang meminta dengan ucapan yang benar dan tergantung kebaikan hati Ice sendiri. Kalau dia sedang mau dia akan membagi makanannya suka rela tapi kalau tidak, jangan berharap bisa dapat. "Ice," Halilintar menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Menyadari kesalahannya yang tidak meminta dengan benar. "Boleh aku minta es krimnya?"

"Bukannya Kak Hali tak suka makanan manis?"

"Sedang ingin," balasnya malas. Tangan kanannya kembali terjulur. Ice menggeleng, Halilintar menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ice,"

"Gak. Kalau mau pesan saja jangan punyaku."

"Hanya sedikit, tidak banyak. Satu suapan kecil." Halilintar mulai bangkit emosi jiwa. Hanya sedikit. Tapi Ice tetap bersikukuh tidak mau membagi, sayang katanya, Halilintar pun menyerah.

Ochobot sedikit kagum dan heran melihat interaksi dua kembar di depannya. Setaunya si kembar tertua kalau mendapat penolakan langsung marah-marah tapi dalam kasus ini tidak. Dia menahan marahnya meski wajahnya jadi berubah seram. Tidak ada kata pedas muncul yang berarti merupakan sebuah keberuntungan langka. "Ice, kasih saja." Layaknya seorang pelayan yang berbakti, Ochobot berusaha membujuk kepada kembaran yang lebih muda. "Takkan habis dalam satu suapan kecil."

"Kamu mau?"

"Bukan aku, kakakmu!" seru Ochobot. Tak mengerti dengan sikap para tuannya yang sering kali memberinya makanan padahal dia sendiri tak bisa merasakan lapar. "Kau itu kalau sudah tentang makanan pasti selalu saja begini!"

"Ochobot, sudah." Halilintar benar-benar menyerah, tak mau mencoba membujuk Ice lebih lanjut lagi. Dia mengusap wajah, melepas topi lalu menyisir rambut dengan jari. "Libur?"

Ice mengangguk, sibuk memasukkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya. "Jadi?"

Halilintar menopang pipinya dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang memutar-mutar topi hitam corak kilat merah. "Dokter Ayu memintamu untuk berolahraga," katanya. "Bukannya kau sudah ada terapi?"

"Mungkin beliau ingin aku punya kegiatan lain yang bisa mengasah paru-paruku selain terapi," Ice mengambil botol minum yang dia beli berbarengan dengan es krimnya yang sudah habis, bersih mengkilap tanpa sisa. Tapi tangan kanannya yang dari es itu membuat botol minumnya sedikit membeku dan susah dibuka, Ice langsung menyerahkan botol itu dengan tangan kiri ke Halilintar. Memang tidak sopan tapi dia jadi tidak bisa minum nanti. Halilintar meletakkan topinya di meja lalu meraih botol minum itu dan memutar tutup botol dengan gampangnya lalu menyerahkan lagi ke Ice. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan sampai paru-parumu beku juga." Alih-alih membalas, Halilintar malah bilang seperti itu. Mata merah delimanya menatap meja kantin dengan intens seakan-akan sedang lomba tatap menatap. Halilintar memang suka sekali bicara apa adanya, blak-blakan, yang sebenarnya benar tapi kadang sering membawa masalah. Bagaimana pun, setiap makhluk hidup punya perasaan dan sering kali karena perawakan Halilintar yang sekilas dinilai 'buruk' itulah terjadi sebuah pertengkaran. Si sulung pun kadang bingung juga dengan reaksinya. Dia benar, kok! Dia bicara jujur. Halilintar juga menyampaikan dengan hati-hati. "Lepas jam kuasamu kalau perlu. Kenapa malah melampiaskannya dengan membekukan tangan kananmu? Aneh."

"_Dasar aneh!"_

Dahinya sempat mengerut sebentar. Sekilas mengingat masa lalu yang untungnya tak terlihat oleh Halilintar. Selepas minum dan membuang mangkok es krim, Ochobot mulai mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah permintaan dari Laksamana Nakila. Beliau menginginkan beberapa data dan informasi mengenai banyak hal. Rahasia besar, Halilintar berpikir demikian karena Ochobot memainkan pesan suara yang menggunakan alphabet fonetik NATO* dan sandi morse. Kantin sedang sepi, pengunjungnya hanya ada mereka bertiga, jadi rasa-rasanya aman-aman saja. Ice lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, sesekali merespon seadanya. Halilintar tau adiknya ini bukanlah seorang yang ambisius mempertahankan (apalagi mendapatkan) gelarnya sebagai informan terbaik, malah cenderung terlalu patuh. Halilintar takut Ice akan kebablasan dan memperparah penyakitnya yang entah apa itu.

Kalau sudah sampai melakukan terapi, berarti penyakitnya semakin parah, kan?

"Jangan lakukan kalau tidak ingin. Kau terlalu penurut,"

"Itu tugasku mana mungkin tidak dilaksanakan," ucap Ice. Terkadang saat mengerjakan tugas memang sangat jengah dan capek, sampai ada keinginan membiarkan tugas itu menumpuk diantara laporan dan kolom email, tapi itu satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan agar tetap berguna. Punya kuasa elemental percuma juga. Di saat ini atau sekarang dan kedepannya Ice sudah tak bisa menggunakan sering-sering kuasanya. Tak boleh memberi bantuan di misi lapangan, segenting apa pun kondisinya. Paru-parunya semakin hancur dan kuasanya yang selalu aktif itu malah memperparah. Di pertarungan melawan Retak'ka untuk kedua kalinya saja dia hampir terkena hipotermia dan radang dingin. Ice tidak pernah mengeluh atau mengatakan bahwa dia sangat terganggu dengan kuasa yang diberi Ochobot. Kalau sampai keceplosan, Ochobot bisa saja kecewa. Jam kuasa adalah barang berharga, robot kuning itu juga memberikannya secara suka rela, bukankah Ice harusnya bangga?

"Mau kemana?" tanya Halilintar. Ochobot sudah pergi selesai memberi laporan dan pergi entah kemana. "Kau tidak ada niatan langsung mengerjakan tugasmu, kan?"

"Tidak," Ice melepas tudung _hoodie_nya. "Mau makan." Setelah itu Ice menghilang berburu makanan di konter makanan yang ada, memesan apa pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Di sisi lain Halilintar diam seribu bahasa tapi langsung bangkit dan menyusul mengingat pesan Gempa yang memintanya untuk menghentikan Ice agar tidak terlalu banyak makan. Pas sekali perutnya sudah berbunyi minta diisi. Lebih baik dia cepat-cepat memesan makanan sebelum habis karena nafsu makan Ice yang terlalu besar.

….

||Dua bulan kemudian||

Karena TAPOPS sedang dalam keadaan stabil setelah permasalahan yang ada maka sesuai janji semua anggota mendapat jatah liburan secara bergantian. Sudah aman bukan berarti tidak siaga, kan? Bangunan TAPOPS meski sudah dibangun kembali, diperbarui, dan dibangun sedemikian rupa agar tak ada yang sadar kalau bangunan berwujud artistik itu sesungguhnya adalah markas kemiliteran galaksi tetap harus ada yang menjaga. Uniknya Boboiboy bersaudara (atau sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai elemental bersaudara) kali ini dapat cuti libur yang sama. Perbandingan mereka dapat hari libur yang sama seperti satu banding sejuta, jarang sekali terjadi. Halilintar dan Blaze punya daya tarung lapangan yang luar biasa masuk ke divisi penyerang atau tempur, Taufan dengan kepekaan dan daya observasi diatas rata-rata masuk ke divisi mata-mata, Gempa yang diam-diam memiliki kekuatan besar masuk ke divisi pertahanan dan menjadi anggota tak resmi divisi penyerang, Ice (tak diragukan lagi) masuk ke divisi informasi, Thorn dengan pengetahuannya akan tanaman herbal dan pertolongan pertama membuatnya masuk ke divisi K3 lalu sama seperti Gempa diam-diam si imut kembar keenam juga merupakan anggota tak resmi divisi pertahanan, dan Solar dengan kecerdasannya masuk ke divisi teknologi.

Halilintar dan Blaze memang berada di divisi yang sama tapi sering kali mendapat misi yang berbeda dan khusus untuk divisi penyerang atau tempur, mereka memiliki level dan spesialis tersendiri. Kebetulan mereka berdua berada di level yang sama, _superior_, namun bedanya Halilintar spesialis senjata dan serangan tak terduga sedangkan Blaze spesialis jarak dekat dan tangan kosong. Karena beda spesialis, beda kerja, beda jadwal, mereka hampir tidak melihat satu sama lain. Sebenarnya sudah banyak sekali hak istimewa yang diberikan TAPOPS pada mereka apalagi semenjak penyerangan pencuri kuasa elemental itu, salah satunya adalah dengan memberikan cuti dihari yang sama.

Karena cuti panjang, mereka putuskan untuk kembali ke bumi, ke kediaman mereka di Pulau Rintis. Hitung-hitung sekalian menebus janji pada kakek tersayang yang katanya akan pulang tiap kali hari raya, namun karena banyak sekali kejadian jadinya sudah hampir satu tahun lebih tak pulang ke rumah. Tok Aba memang bilang paham dan jangan bersedih tak bisa pulang namun Boboiboy bersaudara tau kakek mereka itu sedang menghibur diri dan kecewa berat. Jadi, disinilah mereka berada, di Bumi tepatnya Pulau Rintis di kediaman kakek mereka yang sederhana.

Ice meniup pelan _mug_ berisi coklat panas legendaris pulau ini dan meminumnya penuh nikmat. Haaah… betapa rindunya dia rasa coklat panas ini.

"Wah, seenak itukah coklat panas buatan Atok? Syukurlah kalau masih enak," Tok Aba tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi cucu kelimanya yang berseri-seri. "Ice kabarnya bagaimana? Sehat?"

"Alhamdulillah, Tok. Atok sendiri sehat?"

"Alhamdulillah," jawab Tok Aba. Laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat dan duduk di samping cucunya yang sibuk menonton televisi di sofa tua. "Saudaramu itu, loh. Baru saja sampai tapi langsung buru-buru jaga kedai. Bahkan tega mengusir dan menyuruh Atok berdiam diri di rumah," kata Tok Aba curhat.

Ice menempelkan bibirnya ke mulut _mug_ biru muda bergambar paus itu. Matanya menonton bosan acara kartun lokal di televisi. "Mereka terlalu bersemangat, biarkan saja. Nanti juga capek sendiri."

Hening kemudian. Di ruang tamu hanya ada suara televisi yang mengisi keheningan. Ice duduk sila di sofa dengan kedua tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan rajutan memegang _mug_nya yang seperempat habis fokus menonton sedangkan Tok Aba diam-diam memerhatikan cucunya yang paling mengkhawatirkan. Laki-laki paruh baya itu tidak menyalahkan Yang Maha Kuasa karena telah membuatkan cucunya menderita sebuah penyakit tapi lebih kearah pertanyaan. Kenapa harus cucunya yang menderita padahal umurnya masih belia? Banyak sekali waktu yang dibuang percuma karena berbagai jenis pengobatan dalam hidup Ice. Tok Aba hanya takut Ice semakin terluka secara batin. Kebebasannya terenggut begitu saja dan tak ada yang bisa ditawarkan sebagai penggantinya.

"Kenapa kamu pakai sarung tangan?"

"Sedang ingin, Tok," balas Ice. Dia mengangkat _mug_ dan minum perlahan, menolak bicara lebih jauh.

Tok Aba menatap khawatir, "Bukan karena kedinginan? Ochobot sudah bilang sering-sering lepas jam kuasa karena jam kuasamu yang paling aktif dari yang lain. Sudah dilepas jam kuasanya?"

Ice mengangguk masih minum. Sengaja dilamakan agar tidak terjadi pertanyaan lain. Seakan paham dengan rasa enggan Ice, Tok Aba diam.

"Jaga kesehatan selalu, ya. Terapi dijalankan rutin juga minum obat jangan sampai ketinggalan. Makan makanan yang bernutrisi lalu setidaknya olahraga ringan supaya ada kegiatan. Atok tidak memaksa kamu buat ikut jaga kedai, jadi tidak usah khawatir soal itu. Saudaramu ada banyak, mereka cukup membantu pekerjaan Atok mengurus kedai," Tok Abah mengusap kepala Ice yang tidak tertutup topi biru dinosaurus dengan sayang. "Kalau ada apa-apa bilang ke saudaramu atau Atok. Jangan sedih lagi,"

"Aku tidak sedih," ucap Ice. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak tau apa perasaannya sekarang. "Aku baik."

"Hahaha... Atok hanya mengingatkan kalau kamu tidak sendiri. Atok, para kembaranmu, teman-temanmu, juga orang tuamu akan selalu ada untuk membantu Ice," ucap Tok Aba menenangkan. Kemudian mereka kembali menikmati acara televisi yang sudah berganti menjadi film keluarga. Tok Aba sesekali tertawa, kebetulan film yang diputar bergenre komedi yang mengocok perut. Sayangnya Ice tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Sekarang yang menarik perhatiannya bukan lagi acara televisi melainkan mugnya.

"…_kamu tidak sendiri."_

Kata-kata yang diucap kakeknya sebagai penyemangat dan penenang malah membuatnya semakin pusing. Tok Aba adalah kakek paling baik yang dia punya. Setelahnya ada Tok Kasa lalu Tok Tiam. Ice tau tidak akan ada yang paham hatinya kalau dia sendiri tidak bilang tapi dia adalah seorang yang sangat buruk dalam masalah seperti ini. Lidahnya akan menjadi kelu ketika ingin menjelaskan dan otaknya seketika langsung kosong tak ada satu kata yang terselip disana untuk sekedar menjelaskannya secara umum.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya tak perlu orang tau apa yang dia rasakan. Toh, semuanya juga pernah merasa apa yang dia rasakan. Semua orang pernah merasa iri, gelisah, takut, ragu, bahkan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Tak apa. Tak perlu diceritakan karena semuanya ikut merasakan. Ceritanya tak begitu penting untuk didengarkan. Siapa pula yang mau mendengar?

….

Tak biasanya sang kakak tertua, yakni Halilintar, mengajaknya pergi ke tempat khusus panahan di Pulau Rintis. Ice bingung sekaligus penasaran, apa yang terjadi dengan kakak tertua sampai-sampai mengajaknya ke tempat ini? Apakah untuk latihan? Tapi bukankah Halilintar sendiri kesusahan menarik anak panah? Sekalinya bisa pun pasti selalu salah sasaran dan tak absen melesat sembarang arah. Lagi pula kakaknya ini sama seperti Blaze, sama-sama bersumbu pendek, sama-sama cepat marah. Bukan berarti si sulung tak bisa berkonsentrasi, hanya saja menyerang di kejauhan sambil berdiam diri bukan gayanya sekali. Padahal dia sendiri masuk ke spesialis senjata.

Oh, mungkin Halilintar hanya ingin mencoba hal baru. Bisa saja, kan? Hitung-hitung sebagai metode pengatur marahnya yang sering naik turun tak jelas.

"Kau mulai latihan memanah saja sana tak usah menunggu," perintah Halilintar. Dia masih sibuk melilitkan perban di tangan.

Ice menatap bingung kakaknya, "Memang ada arena tinju di sini?"

"Hanya ada samsak. Kau pikir ada yang mau jadi teman _sparring_ku?" tanya Halilintar balik.

Ah, iya juga. Kakak sulungnya masuk divisi penyerang bukan tanpa alasan, bahkan sesama anggota divisi tak ada yang mau menjadi lawan _sparring_nya. Tapi ada satu orang yang dengan senang hati mau menjadi samsak dari pukulan penuh cinta Halilintar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Taufan. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang _absurd _dan kelakuan-kelakuan anehnya itu secara serempak dimaklumi oleh seluruh anggota TAPOPS.

"Sudah. Sana latihan," usir Halilintar.

Ice tentu tidak menolak. Toh, nyatanya dia juga tidak sabar ingin merasakan sensasi memanah yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan. Jam tangannya sudah beberapa minggu ini dilepas sesuai permintaan dari Dokter Ayu yang berkonsultasi dengan Ochobot. Penyakitnya sudah masuk stadium tiga atau dengan kata lain sudah berada di tingkat parah. Berhubung organ tubuh yang bermasalah adalah paru-paru, mencampurkannya dengan kuasa esnya adalah sebuah malapetaka. Memang Ice lebih sering menggunakan kuasa es dibanding kuasa air, lebih mudah dan efektif. Tidak tau kenapa jam kuasanya bisa selalu aktif tanpa ada perintah tidak mungkin juga jam kuasanya bocor atau malfungsi (Ochobot sudah memeriksanya berulang kali dan tidak ada tanda kerusakan) meski memang aneh sekali. Ochobot memang tidak mengambil kembali jam kuasa yang sudah dia berikan, _power sphera_ itu hanya mengingatkan dan menyuruhnya untuk sebaiknya gunakan kuasa airnya saja untuk saat ini.

TAP!

Satu anak panah berhasil menancap di lingkar nomor delapan. Ice mengambil satu anak panah lagi dari stok yang diikatkan di pinggangnya. Sambil mengambil nafas, dia mengambil posisi siap, fokus, dan menembak.

TAP!

Kali ini anak panah itu berhasil menancap di lingkar nomor sepuluh. Ice menurunkan busurnya dan menoleh ke sisi lain lapangan dimana ada kakak sulungnya yang sedang latihan tinju sendirian. Sesekali dia perhatikan samsak yang ternyata benar disediakan di sana dipukul bahkan ditendang cukup keras, suaranya bahkan sampai membuat gema. Kebetulan tempat latihan memanah ini ruangan tertutup.

Benar juga, Halilintar jadi suka mengajaknya olahraga (entah itu panahan, yoga, dan tai chi) semenjak diberi usul oleh Dokter Ayu perihal masalah kesehatannya. Iya, bahkan saudaranya yang paling cuek itu setelah Solar juga ikut memperhatikan secara gamblang. Padahal Ice lebih suka diperhatikan dari jauh bahkan secara diam-diam dari pada langsung begini. Sesak. Dia tak suka suka. Rasanya seperti ada banyak sekali tangan yang memegang dan menuntun ke arah yang dituju. Ice tak suka sikap monoton dan rasa belas kasihan itu. Itu hanya akan membuatnya tambah berpikir bahwa dia belum berusaha lebih keras lagi sedangkan dia sendiri tak bisa berusaha lebih keras karena penyakitnya yang jadi penghalang.

Ice memang mendambakan sebuah perhatian tapi tak ingin diperhatikan. Dia itu paradoks. Dia bahagia tapi juga sedih. Dia itu pemalas tapi dia juga seorang yang gigih dengan kemauannya. Dia sering kali bilang tak suka dengan dirinya sendiri tapi dia juga cinta dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia memang sangat cuek dan masa bodo tapi sebenarnya tidak. Ingat, dia sama seperti Taufan yang tak bisa merangkai atau bahkan mengungkapkan semuanya dengan kata yang tepat. Ice tidak ingin dideksripsikan oleh orang karena mereka tidak tau siapa dia, tapi dia tak pernah mencoba mengatakan apa pun. Dia takut semuanya menolak tapi ingin semuanya paham.

Makanya sering kali dia bertanya, kenapa semua orang khawatir padanya?

Dia tidak sedang sekarat, tolong jangan pandang dia seakan ada bom waktu di tubuhnya yang sekitar semenit lagi meledak. Meski kenyataannya seperti itu. Tapi, itu semua hanyalah perkiraan. Belum tentu benar. Toh, dia sudah sakit keras sejak kecil dengan diagnosis penyakit berbagai macam yang mengatakan nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk namun nyatanya tetap hidup sampai sekarang. Sayangnya ada satu penyakit yang sampai sekarang belum sembuh juga. Kebetulan juga tak ada obatnya, hanya bisa ditekan agar tidak sampai parah, Ice bisa apa dengan semua itu?

Sesi latihan selesai. Ice sudah puas memanah dan Halilintar sudah puas latihan seorang diri. Untungnya keduanya tidak sampai saling melukai diri karena ceroboh. Sebelum pulang Halilintar bertanya apa Ice ingin makan dulu atau langsung pulang yang tentunya langsung dijawab, "Mau makan!" oleh Ice dengan semangat. Iya, kalau soal makanan Ice akan langsung bersemangat dengan mata berbinar dan tidak akan diam karena mulutnya sedang mendambakan makanan di depan matanya. _'Kalau melihat sisi Ice yang seperti ini rasanya seperti bersama Thorn,'_ pikir Halilintar. Unik juga, sifat seseorang akan langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika bertemu sesuatu yang orang itu sukai.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka berada di salah satu restoran khusus makanan asia.

Semua pesanan mereka sudah sampai tapi Halilintar belum ada niatan untuk makan. Pikirannya jalan kemana-mana. Rupanya dia masih penasaran dengan arti 'kentang'. Harusnya sih, cukup tanya pada orangnya langsung masalah bisa selesai tapi Halilintar terlalu gengsi. Dia pun mencari aman dengan bertanya pada Solar dan Gempa tapi jawabannya tidak memuaskan. Tanya ke Mbah Gugel malah dapat satu artikel yang isinya tentang beberapa kata-kata gaul jaman sekarang yang kebetulan ada kata 'kentang' disana. Dan apa artinya? Kena tanggung. Atau pengertian lainnya belum tuntas.

Taufan itu memang kekinian dan selalu _update_, wajarlah kalau dia tau soal yang seperti ini. Tapi masa iya dia pakai kata itu sebagai kode? Aneh sekali menurut Halilintar. Apa sebaiknya dia tanya saja ke Ice? Berhubung adiknya ini sering sekali berhadapan dan menggunakan kode-kode yang buat sakit kepala.

"Kentang?"

Halilintar mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa dia punya perasaan Ice tidak paham maksudnya. "Aku baca di satu artikel, katanya kentang itu kependekan dari 'kena tanggung'. Memang ada contohnya tapi aku sendiri tidak paham," jelasnya.

"Kenapa kakak tanya itu padaku?" tanya Ice. Garpunya menusuk sosis terakhir dan memakannya dengan lahap. Lalu piringnya yang sudah bersih itu ditaruh di tumpukan piring yang isinya sudah tandas. Ice sekarang makan porsi ke lima. "Aku bahkan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini."

'_Sebenarnya ada,'_ batin Halilintar. "Kukira kau tau. Taufan bilang itu sebuah kode,"

"Dan bisa saja sebenarnya Kak Taufan hanya asal bicara. Membuat sebuah kode tidaklah sulit. Yang Kak Taufan buat itu hanya contoh gampangnya saja. Kak Taufan 'kan lumayan suka kentang, saat itu dia pasti sesukanya saja membuat kode dengan kata 'kentang'. Untuk masalah arti pastinya dia sudah bilang dari awal supaya kakak sendiri tidak bingung saat Kak Taufan tiba-tiba bilang 'kentang', kan?" jelas Ice panjang lebar. Halilintar mengangguk-angguk paham.

Sebenarnya artinya lebih dari itu. Ice tau kalau kentang yang dimaksud memang benar kependekan dari 'kena tanggung' seperti yang barusan dikatakan tapi sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah ejekan dari Taufan kepada Halilintar yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasan sampai akhir. Jadinya tanggung. Si kembar pertama mudah sekali salah paham, mudah dijadikan kambing hitam (yang sering dimanfaatkan para penjahat galaksi diluar sana), dan mudah dijahili. Makanya sasaran abadi kejahilan Taufan itu Halilintar.

Ice tak bisa mengatakan alasannya karena hal ini menyangkut keselamatan nyawa kakak kedua. Dan juga, memangnya Halilintar sendiri mau dengar? Ice ragu. Blaze mungkin emosian tapi setidaknya dia lebih baik dibanding Halilintar. Tak perlulah diberi contoh, toh semuanya juga pasti paham.

"Kak Taufan mungkin ingin bersenang-senang saja," kata Ice.

….

Tiga hari berlalu, liburan berjalan tenang dan damai.

Yah… Ada beberapa kali pertikaian kecil diantara Boboiboy bersaudara, tapi itu biasa.

Harusnya kali ini pun juga akan menjadi hari yang tenang namun sayangnya hari ini terjadi serangan mendadak. Dari musuh lama alien hijau berkepala kotak dan robot tempur ungu tersayang. Dan kali ini, khusus kali ini mereka mendatangkan (katanya) seorang teman yang ingin mengambil paksa Ochobot dan semua jam kuasa yang sudah dikeluarkan. Apa alasannya? Yup! Betul sekali, ingin memanfaatkannya sebagai jalan pintas menguasai galaksi.

"Alasan klasik," ucap Solar. Lalu mendengus dan membenarkan posisi kacamata jingganya yang sedikit miring. "Apa sih yang membuat mereka pikir sesuatu yang seperti itu menarik? Sudah gila atau kurang waras?"

"Lho? Bukannya sama saja?" Thorn memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Mungkin mereka ini memang sudah tak punya otak?"

"Astaga, Thorn. Mulutmu itu, lho. Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi kejam begini?" Gempa lalu menatap Solar penuh curiga. "Kau apakan dia?"

Solar kaget bukan main. Kenapa sih tiap kali ada sesuatu yang aneh selalu dia yang dituduh? "Aku tidak bersalah, kak! Sungguh!" belanya.

Lolita, alien berjenis cukup menarik karena tubuhnya dari batu kristal putih, rambut panjang tergerai dari api hijau, mata besar dari batu ametis, dan gaun indah layaknya seorang putri kerajaan itu tersenyum miring. Adu du dan Probe berada tepat di sampingnya berusaha menjual info sebanyak-banyaknya. Lolita mengangkat tangannya, tak mau mendengar ocehan dari duo alien itu lagi. "Baiklah, aku tidak mau mengulur-ulur waktu lebih banyak. Serahkan _power sphera_ dan jam kuasa kalian dengan baik lalu aku akan pergi bersama para pasukanku dengan damai tanpa ada pertempuran." Lolita lalu memanggil jenderal pasukan kristalnya yang sangat besar dan tinggi. Taufan bahkan sampai ber'wah-wah' ria yang langsung disikut Halilintar supaya diam. "Jenderal, bisa tolong ambilkan barang-barang yang kuinginkan?" tanyanya dengan manis.

Gempa menghela nafas lelah. Dia belum sempat istirahat setelah mengurus kedai yang hari ini lebih ramai dari biasanya. Bisa dibilang, tenaganya terkuras cukup banyak. "Maaf, Tuan Putri Lolita. Tapi kami tidak akan menyerahkan Ochobot atau pun jam kuasa kami."

"Tidak akan pernah," timpal Halilintar.

"Eh? Lebih tepatnya kenapa Tuan Putri mau barang jelek ini?" tanya Taufan yang sudah berdiri diatas _hoverboard_.

"HEI!" Ochobot dari kejauhan berteriak tak terima. Sebelumnya sudah diungsikan bersama Ice diujung lapangan (iya, mereka langsung pindah lokasi. Tak mau kedai cokelat Tok Abah hancur jadi korban) dan menjadi penonton gratis secara _live_. "Jelek-jelek begini, aku yang beri kalian semua jam kuasa tau!" Gempa langsung memberi _deathglare_ yang paling menyeramkan. Taufan hanya tertawa canggung.

"Hehehe… _Peace_, _love_, _and _gaul," kata Taufan. Gempa memutar matanya.

Karena mendapat penolakan, Lolita langsung memerintahkan pasukannya untuk maju menyerang. Boboiboy bersaudara, minus Ice yang disuruh menjaga Ochobot dan Blaze yang mengurus Tok Aba yang sedang sakit pinggang, pun juga tak mau kalah dengan mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing dan balik menyerang. Pertempuran berlangsung sengit. Adu du dan Probe memang turut membantu pasukan Lolita tapi langsung kalah dan terpental dari arena pertempuran oleh serangan kombo HaliTau. Dari Boboiboy bersaudara yang tengah bertarung disana, Gempalah yang paling beruntung. Lawan mereka murni berasal dari kristal dan Gempa bisa mengendalikan kristal. Wow, keberuntungan yang sangat beruntung. Maka dengan sekali pukulan di tanah, hampir seperempat pasukan hancur. Ini hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Gempa, tenaganya tak terkuras lebih. Makin banyak pasukan yang tumbang makin cepat pertempuran tak masuk akal ini berakhir.

"Wah! Kak Gempa hebat sekali sudah mengalahkan sebanyak itu!" ucap Thorn takjub.

Solar mengangguk, dia juga melihat bagaimana mudahnya sang kakak ketiga membumi ratakan para pasukan yang jumlahnya ratusan ini. "Kakak sendiri juga hebat," puji Solar tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Maksudnya?"

"Iya," Solar mengatur nafas dan kembali fokus mengumpulkan energi, bersiap menembak pasukan baru dengan tembakan solar gerhana. Matanya yang terhias kacamata oranye melirik sosok kakak terakhirnya yang sedang duduk santai di atas tanaman besar ciptaannya. "Bisa membuat makhluk sebesar itu dan menyerahkan semua serangan ke makhluk entah apa itu."

"Boogie bukan makhluk 'entah apa itu', Solar. Semua tanaman bisa bergerak dan memiliki perasaannya sendiri. Boogie berasal dari Planet Nyu, dia pohon empat warna yang sangat cantik dan sehat," protes Thorn.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih sudah mengoreksi," balas Solar seadanya. Kakaknya ini memang unik. Dia selalu memberi nama tanamannya seakan mereka adalah binatang peliharaan atau setidaknya bisa menjawab setiap celotehan Thorn yang selalu saja bercerita apa saja secara random.

….

Tidak ada habisnya.

Mau dihancurkan berapa kali pun tetap saja tidak akan menghentikan proses regenerasi pasukan kristal. Malah yang ada bertambah banyak dan semakin banyak sampai membuat elemental bersaudara ini kewalahan. Halilintar menyeka keringat di dagu, wajahnya tergores begitu pun dengan tangan, beberapa kali kena banting tapi masih bisa berdiri tegap dan melanjutkan pertempuran. Di posisinya yang sedang diam mengatur nafas ini membuatnya sadar kalau badannya terasa sangat sakit dan remuk. Kakinya gemetaran tapi tidak mempengaruhinya untuk mundur.

"Curang, nih! Masa lawannya tak imbang begini?!" keluh Taufan.

Tak ada yang menyahut karena sudah kehabisan tenaga dan kesal. Terutama Gempa yang dari awal senang kini tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dengan muka masam. Sekarang dia terlihat persis seperti Halilintar.

"Kak Hali! Kata Kak Blaze, dia sampai sekitar sepuluh menit lagi!" seru Solar dengan suara pecah, dia juga kewalahan menghadapi pasukan kristal.

Halilintar mengangguk paham. Niatnya mengeluarkan pedang dan kembali menyerang pupus saat melihat seekor hiu air raksasa, Megalodon, bergerak liar nan ganas, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menelan bulat-bulat beberapa prajurit kristal, pecah, dan membeku. Makhluk yang Ice ciptakan itu sangatlah besar, ketika hiunya pecah menjadi air bah dan membeku, jarum-jarum dari air beku itu bergerak dan membentuk seekor kelinci es yang sangat banyak. Kelinci-kelinci itu turun dan berlari mendekati prajurit kristal yang tidak ikut membeku, berlomba-lomba menyentuh mereka dan berubah menjadi patung es. Satu prajurit kristal dikeroyok lima sampai delapan kelinci, ketika disentuh prajurit itu seketika membeku. Meski pun ada yang sampai hancur, anehnya tidak terjadi proses regenerasi dan penggandaan diri. Es yang menyelimuti badan prajurit itu menghentikan proses regenerasi secara total. Menghancurkannya saja tidak cukup, harus ada perantara.

"Ice," Ochobot memandang khawatir kembar kelima yang sudah pucat plus bibirnya membiru. "Jangan diteruskan. Jangan bantu mereka. Kau sakit, tolong ingat kondisimu,"

"_Ingat posisimu,"_

Ice menggeleng. Entah mengusir suara misterius itu atau meyakinkan Ochobot kalau dia bisa membantu para saudaranya. Musuh kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Aku bisa, Ochobot. Aku bisa," katanya.

"ICEE! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR! DIAM SAJA!" Halilintar berteriak marah. Gempa juga ikut berteriak, intinya sama seperti Halilintar yang menyuruh Ice tetap diam menjaga Ochobot. Kalau Solar, dia memang khawatir tapi dirinya lebih tertarik ke serangan Ice yang ternyata ampuh dan memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan agar pasukan kristal itu tidak bangkit lagi saat dihajar. Thorn dan Taufan sih sedang ber'wah-wah' ria, bahkan Thorn menjerit senang saat kelinci es yang sangat banyak muncul di arena pertempuran.

"Yaaah~ Kelincinya berubah," desah Thorn kecewa.

"Pasukanku!" geram Lolita. "Jenderal, ambil paksa jam kuasa orang itu! Dia yang paling belakang dekat _power sphera_, tak melakukan apa-apa selain serangan barusan pastinya yang paling lemah!" Alien kristal itu menyeringai. "Melihat reaksi mereka yang seperti itu, pasti orang itu kelemahannya."

Jenderal Kiki menangguk patuh lalu masuk ke arena pertempuran. Tangannya mengangkat pedangnya ke langit lalu bumi bergetar dan muncullah prajurit kristal baru dari kristal yang tertanam jauh di bumi. Tangannya direntangkan ke depan, isyarat menyerang musuh. Halilintar berdecak kesal. Dia marah. Pertempuran ini tak ada habis-habisnya. Inginnya memerintahkan langit untuk mengeluarkan sambaran halilintar dan menghancurkan seluruh pasukan tapi apa daya tak bisa karena jumlahnya akan mengganda. Ice juga melawan, tak mengindahkan larangan juga keadaannya yang sudah sesak nafas. Serangannya memang membantu, sangat membantu, tapi bisa dipastikan dia akan segera ambruk kehabisan nafas begitu melakukan serangan sekali lagi.

Dilema.

Semuanya serba salah.

Solar selaku otak setiap pertempuran pun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ice! Sudah, jangan lakukan apa-apa! Nafasmu sudah berat!" Ochobot panik. Dia bukan robot medis dan tidak tau menahu soal medis, bisa gawat kalau tiba-tiba Ice ambruk. Tangannya memeluk lengan kiri Ice dengan erat. Keseimbangannya sudah oleng. "Sudah! Kubilang sudah! Kau bisa kena hipotermia kalau diteruskan!" jeritnya.

"Aku mau dia. Berikan dia padaku, jenderal." Lolita tersenyum lebar. Kemenangan sudah di depan mata. Ah, akhirnya impiannya untuk mengambil ahli tahta yang direbut pamannya itu bisa tercapai. Paman yang kejam, beraninya dia membunuh saudaranya sendiri, yakni ayah Lolita, karena gila tahta. Akhirnya impiannya memperluas daerah kekuasaannya bisa tercapai.

Jenderal Kiki maju, pedangnya dihunuskan ke Halilintar yang sudah menunggunya dengan pedang kembarnya. Pertarungan antar pedang berlangsung sengit dan seru. Meski tenaganya terkuras lumayan banyak tapi Halilintar menyerang dan menangkis dengan bagus tanpa cacat. Sama-sama kuat dan tepat. Ditengah pertarungan mereka tiba-tiba ada cakram kembar yang diselimuti api datang, berputar cepat ke Jenderal Kiki.

"Refleks yang bagus," puji Blaze. Jenderal kristal itu menghindar membuat cakram kembar itu mengenai puluhan prajurit dibelakang dan membelah mereka. Tapi tak lama kemudian bangun lagi setelah beregenerasi.

"Blaze." Halilintar menatap salah satu adik _troublemaker_nya itu dengan tatapan campur aduk. "Kau telat."

"Ah iya, maaf. Aku bawa oksigen, obat, dan beberapa hal lain yang mungkin diperlukan. Tok Aba khawatir, sebelum berangkat dia tiba-tiba merapikan semua itu padahal pinggangnya masih sakit," jelas Blaze. Kedua tangannya memutar lalu muncul cakram kembali. "Dia menggigil, jam kuasanya dipakai? Bukannya Ochobot sudah menyitanya?" tanyanya. "Eh, tapi Ice sampai turun tangan begini, memangnya kakak perbolehkan?"

"Mana ada! Dia sendiri yang ikut-ikutan serang!"

"Hah? Yang benar?" kata Blaze tak percaya. "Si beruang kutub itu? Biasanya juga ogah gerak,"

Halilintar menoleh ke belakang, ingin mengecek kondisi Ice dan Ochobot namun tak terlihat karena kabut dan juga badan-badan prajurit kristal yang berterbangan terangkat angin buatan Taufan serta serangan beruntun Gempa dan Solar.

"Thorn sedang memberikan pertolongan pertama," si sulung menoleh ke si pengendali api. Seakan tau apa yang ada dipikiran kakaknya, Blaze kembali menjelaskan. "Thorn sudah disana saat aku sampai. Matanya yang besar itu menangkap semua kejadian, dia sangat cekatan padahal dulu yang paling panik saat Ice kambuh." Blaze diam sebentar, "Divisi K3 membuatnya lebih berani."

"Bagus kalau begitu," timpal Halilintar. "Setidaknya dia tidak begitu ketakutan melihat darah."

'_Sebenarnya masih_,' batin Blaze. Lalu senyum lebar dengan mata dibakar api semangat muncul saat melihat sang jenderal memperbesar ukurannya sendiri dengan entah cara apa Blaze tak peduli yang jelas dia hanya ingin segera melempar cakram-cakramnya ini dan bertarung dengan leluasa. "OH! Ini baru menarik!"

Halilintar menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan lewat mulut. Entah sampai kapan ini akan berakhir tapi semoga saja Halilintar tidak ikut ambruk. Ugh, badannya sakit semua! "Kau sudah tau 'kan mereka akan beregenerasi dan mengganda seiring dihancurkan badan mereka?"

Blaze mengangkat alisnya satu. "I….ya? Lalu?"

"Ice menggunakan kuasa esnya, membekukan prajurit ini dan berhasil menghentikan proses regenerasi yang merepotkan itu. Mungkin kuasa apimu bisa melakukan hal itu juga,"

"Entah, ya," kata Blaze ragu. Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Akanku coba nanti."

Blaze berlari lalu melempar cakramnya yang ditangkis mudah oleh Jenderal Kiki. Si kembar keempat mengubah cakram itu menjadi bola api dan mengendalikannya untuk kembali menyerang. Serangannya cukup ampuh. Bola-bola api itu berhasil memukul mundur jenderal kristal raksasa dan bersarang di tubuh. Kerusakan tidak terlalu parah, Blaze tidak menargetkan tubuh lawannya hancur, tapi setidaknya bola api itu tetap menyala dan melelehkan tubuh sang jenderal. "WUUHUU! HAHAHA! LAGI! LAGI!" Bola api dibuat lebih banyak dan ukurannya besar-besar. Blaze melompat, membuat gerakan akrobatik di udara dan melempar cakram api yang ukurannya sangat besar. Seiring cakram itu bergerak tak nentu arah, bola-bola api yang sudah terbentuk mengikuti gerakannya. Sebelum mengenai telak sang jenderal kristal, Halilintar melempar dua pedang kembarnya bercampur dengan serangan Blaze.

BOOM!

Terjadi ledakan besar.

Sementara Blaze tertawa maniak, Jenderal Kiki tumbang dan hancur dengan api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Belum ada tanda-tanda apakah jenderal kristal itu akan bangkit lagi, Halilintar menduga bahwa serangan yang dilancarkan mereka berdua sudah berhasil. Yah, setidaknya Ice tak perlu ikut campur tangan lagi.

"Kurang ajar!" Lolita menggeram marah. Mata ametisnya mengkilat bahaya, rambut apinya juga berkali-kali lipat berkobar lebih besar. "Jenderal Kiki, bangun!" Kemudian Lolita berdecih. Kesal dengan keadaan pasukannya yang malah hancur berantakan, informasi yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Adu du dan Probe sudah dia pakai dengan baik. Rencananya pun juga sudah direncanakan matang-matang, bahkan ada beberapa rencana cadangan tapi kenapa masih saja gagal?

"Cukup," ucapnya. Tangannya lalu mencabut tombak yang tertancap di tanah dan menyalurkan api hijau yang membuat tombaknya makin berbahaya. "Akanku akhiri semuanya sekarang juga." Dan Lolita turun, setengah berlari dan melompat sambil memutar-mutar tombaknya lalu menyerang Halilintar yang dengan cekatan mengeluarkan pedang halilintar setengah jadi. Blaze juga ikut membantu, cakram api tidak terlalu membuatnya bergairah, tangannya tergepal kuat bermaksud memukul Lolita tapi putri alien kristal itu menendang pinggangnya cukup kuat sampai membuat Blaze terhempas jauh.

"BLAZE!"

"Fokus pada lawanmu, pahlawan!" Lolita menghancurkan pedang Halilintar dengan sekali hantaman lalu kembali melakukan tendangan kuat. "Akhirnya!" Rambutnya yang terbuat dari api berdiri dan berkobar liar. "Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya! Aku ingin semua yang kuinginkan terkabul! Berikan jam kuasa dan _power sphera_ kalian atau kubakar kalian hidup-hidup!"

Gempa menggertakkan giginya kuat dan menatap tajam Lolita yang sudah berapi-api. Dia benci ini. Gempa sangat benci situasi seperti ini. Dia memang tidak meremehkan putri kristal itu tapi tak menyangka bahwa Lolita lebih kuat dari pada penampilannya. Lolita boleh saja seorang perempuan tapi perbedaan ras yang sangat mencolok ini pun juga mengubah daya ukur kekuatan mereka. Biangnya sudah maju sedangkan prajuritnya saja belum selesai dituntaskan. Bagaimana caranya mereka menghadapi hal ini secara bersamaan?

"Solar," panggil Gempa harap-harap cemas. Dia berharap si bungsu punya cara yang bagus untuk menghadapi hal ini. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi aku tidak tau," jawab Solar terengah-engah. Dia melirik Taufan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan keadaan yang sama. Sama-sama kacau. "Tapi yang pasti Kak Taufan jangan lawan perempuan itu."

"Ah ya, aku paham, kok," balas Taufan. Lalu menatap Gempa, "Aku bisa menahan pasukan kristal itu semampuku. Tentunya tidak akan lama. Kita berdoa saja moga Kak Hali, Blaze, dan Thorn bisa bergabung." Gempa mengangguk lalu kembali ke posisi menyerang, pertempuran akan berlanjut lebih sengit. Solar juga sudah membentuk segitiga dengan tangannya, bersiap melancarkan serangan lagi.

Lolita tersenyum miring. "Oh? Sudah selesai diskusinya? Sayang sekali, seharusnya kalian menyerah saja. Toh, sudah lelah juga, kan? Dari awal pun kalian juga sudah kalah jumlah kenapa masih mau memaksa maju?"

"Ya," jawab Gempa mantap. Mengatur nafasnya sebentar dan tersenyum, "Barang yang anda minta adalah barang berharga. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan kami serahkan."

Solar memutar bola matanya jengah. "Aduhai, perlukah memakai formalitas?"

"Solar," tegur Gempa.

"Oh? Menarik." Lolita tampaknya tidak mendengar ucapan Solar atau dia bersikap tidak peduli. Formalitas tampaknya tidak terlalu dia perhatikan juga. Kemudian, tangan kurus putri kristal itu mengarahkan mata tombak yang diselimuti api yang sama dengan rambutnya ke arah dua Bobiboy bersaudara. "Semoga kalian tidak menyesal."

Gempa langsung memukul tanah begitu Lolita berlari maju dan muncullah batu-batu tajam siap menghadang namun dengan mudahnya Lolita memotong semua batu-batu itu dengan tombaknya. Dia juga mengayunkan dan menusuk tombaknya lalu api hijau menyembur ganas. Gempa memukul tanah lagi, membentuk sebuah benteng pertahanan. Lalu Solar maju, "Tembakan Solar!" Sayangnya tembakan energi bintang itu berhasil Lolita hindari tapi Solar tidak mau kalah. Dia melipat tangannya menyerupai pistol dan menembakkan energi bintang lagi dengan skala kecil. Gempa lebih fokus memberikan pertahanan meski sesekali menyerang dengan menggerakkan permukaan tanah sesuai keinginannya.

Disisi lain, Taufan dengan tenaga yang tersisa membuat angin puyuh berukuran sedang. Sialnya, kuasanya hanya bisa menarik dan menghentikan pergerakan musuh bukannya memberikan suatu efek berarti. Dia memang bisa saja membuat angin tipis yang tajam dan membelah pasukan kristal itu namun sayangnya… sayangnya, Lolita terlalu pintar dalam mengolah pasukannya sendiri. Taufan saat ini tidak banyak meminta, dia hanya ingin ada yang bisa mengikat pasukan kristal ini. Anginnya tidak bisa melakukan itu, seandainya bisa sudah Taufan lakukan dari tadi.

….

Solar kelelahan.

Ralat, elemental bersaudara dari bumi semuanya kelelahan. Halilintar dan Blaze langsung membantu tak lama kemudian, setidaknya beban Solar sebagai penyerang berkurang. Dia ingin mengeluarkan serangan bertenaga besar namun perlu waktu agak lama. Solar benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Kakinya sudah terasa seperti jeli. Tangannya terus-terusan gemetar sehingga membuatnya kesulitan membidik. Solar berdecak kesal. Kenapa perempuan alien ini sangatlah keras kepala? Kapan menyerahnya?

Thorn juga belum kembali, sepertinya lebih memilih menjaga Ice daripada membantu pertempuran.

Oh, tidak. Dia salah.

Disaat sedang asik-asiknya melancarkan serangan masing-masing, tiba-tiba tanah bergetar. Awalnya Solar, Blaze, Taufan, dan Halilintar berpikir itu adalah perbuatan Gempa namun setelah ditunggu serangan macam apa yang keluar, kenapa jadi akar hijau besar berduri yang keluar?

"Ah, syukurlah," ucap Gempa lega. Kalau Thorn sudah kembali membantu berarti Ice sudah dalam keadaan stabil. Itulah yang Gempa khawatirkan dari tadi.

Thorn memang tidak maju dan mengambil posisi di dekat saudara-saudaranya, dia tetap di belakang, tapi kedua tangannya mengatur semua pergerakan akar-akar buatannya yang bergerak cepat membantu Taufan mengumpulkan dan mengikat para prajurit kristal menjadi bola besar juga menyerang Lolita yang sedang bertarung dengan Halilintar dan Blaze.

Lalu sebuah anak panah tiba-tiba melesat. Hampir mengenai Lolita yang ternyata mengetahui hal tersebut dan mematahkannya dengan tombaknya. Anak panah itu memang patah tapi tombak berselimut api hijau yang dia pegang langsung membeku dan sontak membuat Lolita membuang jauh-jauh senjata kesayangannya. Halilintar yang melihat itu tentunya terkejut dan menggeram marah. Blaze yang posisinya tak jauh disana pun juga bereaksi sama.

Apa sih yang ada dipikiran Ice? Tumben-tumbennya dia nekat begini. Oh, apakah karena musuh kali ini sangat susah dikalahkan makanya Ice sampai nekat? Hm, bisa saja. Tapi, tentunya Thorn dan Ochobot sebagai pengawas akan melakukan suatu tindakan pencegahan, kan? Tapi kenapa tidak ada? Kenapa seakan-akan mereka berdua membiarkan saja Ice membantu mereka? Apakah karena keadaan? Bisa saja seperti itu.

"Kurang ajar!" umpat Lolita. Wajahnya yang putih sampai memerah karena marah. Tangan kanannya direntangkan bermaksud mengeluarkan sesuatu dan membalas perbuatan Ice namun Blaze kembali menyerangnya. Tentunya dia tau rencana Lolita barusan. Dan meskipun dia juga sama-sama marah tapi Ice sudah memberikan kesempatan dan bantuan. Setidaknya Blaze ingin menghargainya.

Solar lebih memilih membantu Taufan dan Thorn dalam mengumpulkan prajurit yang belum tertangkap dengan mengeluarkan cahaya dan memperbesar volume akar Thorn sedangkan Gempa masih setia membantu Halilintar dan Blaze. Hanya sesekali. Tenaganya akhirnya sudah habis terkuras. Jangan salah, membuat serangan sederhana seperti tanah tinggi saja butuh tenaga yang lumayan.

Lalu ditengah pertarungan antara Lolita dengan duo merah Boboiboy anak panah kembali melesat. Namun lagi-lagi Lolita berhasil menghindar dengan tepat. Melihat ada celah, Blaze mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat yang membuat tangannya itu berubah merah dan mengeluarkan asap dan memukul keras pipi Lolita.

"ARGGHH!" jerit Blaze kesakitan. Cerobohnya dia! Bisa-bisanya dia lupa lawannya ini seratus persen murni berkulit kristal!

"Bodoh." Pukulan keras barusan tidak berdampak apa-apa malah menjadi bumerang. Kali ini gantian Lolita yang memukul keras pipi Blaze sampai terpental lumayan jauh, bahkan mungkin dirinya akan terus terguling-guling kalau tidak Gempa tangkap dengan tangan tanah. Halilintar tentunya tersulut amarah. Tanpa ragu kembali maju dengan tombaknya yang terayun bersiap memenggal kepala Lolita dengan secepat kilat. Tapi lagi-lagi dengan instingnya yang luar biasa, Lolita berhasil menangkap tombak itu dengan mudah. Sambil memamerkan seringaiannya, gadis alien itu menjedotkan kepalanya dengan keras ke kepala si sulung Boboiboy bersaudara, memukul lehernya dengan cepat, dan menendangnya. Lalu lagi-lagi sebuah anak panah kembali melesat yang tentunya dihindari dengan cantik oleh Lolita.

"Oh? Jadi sekarang kau yang maju?" Lolita tersenyum miring dan tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi Ice tak peduli. Dengan tangan dan kaki yang gemetar, dia mengangkat busur dan membidik. Nafasnya berubah cepat dan menyakitkan. Ice membuang nafas perlahan yang membuat asap yang disebabkan oleh anak panahnya menebal. Tangan kirinya bahkan perlahan diselimuti bunga es. "Lawanmu itu api. Lawan abadi elemen air dan es. Bisakah kau mengalahkanku?" Setelahnya Lolita memperbesar rambut api dan menjalar menyelimuti seluruh tubuh kristalnya itu. Masih dengan senyum angkuh, dia kembali bicara. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong kau orang pertama yang berhasil menghentikan pasukan kristalku," pujinya. Kepalanya lalu dimiringkan, "Kau itu memang tipe irit bicara, ya? Harusnya kau membalas pujianku. Ah, tapi sudahlah." Gadis alien kristal itu agak membungkuk, bersiap berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, kedua tangannya juga memegang bola api hijau, siap dilempar kapan saja. "Kita akhiri saja sekarang."

Ice melonggarkan posisi memanahnya, berputar, dan menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah lalu muncul es besar. Berlari, berlomba-lomba menyerang apa pun didepannya. Lolita melempar dua bola api yang sudah disiapkan dan membuat bola api yang jauh lebih besar lalu melemparnya ke es besar ciptaan Ice yang sedang membelah berusaha mengejarnya.

BUUMM!

Dua energi besar itu menyebabkan ledakan dan kabut yang tebal. Memang jadi sulit melihat, tapi Lolita tak terganggu sama sekali. Buktinya, dia masih bisa menghindar dan menyerang semua serangan yang Ice berikan dengan mudah. Lolita melompat kemudian anak panah yang Ice tahan sejak tadi dilepas. Sayangnya, posisi tangannya terlalu ke atas sehingga membuat anak panah es yang sangat padat itu melesat bebas ke angkasa. Tak mengenai Lolita.

"Ha! Dasar bodoh!" ucap Lolita kegirangan.

DUAR!

Anak panah itu meledak dan membentuk sebuah keping salju _fernlike stellar dendrites** _raksasa juga beberapa keping salju kecil disekitarnya dengan jenis yang sama. Lolita, Ochobot, dan Boboiboy bersaudara (minus Ice sendiri) terpaku melihat apa yang ada dilangit. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, keping salju itu melebur lalu turun hujan salju yang sangat deras. Disaat yang sama tiba-tiba akar-akar hijau berduri milik Thorn melilit badan kelima saudaranya yang lain dan menarik paksa, menjauhkan mereka dari arena pertempuran. Bahkan tega menyeret mereka dan berakhir kotor-kotoran dengan tanah.

"Thorn! Sakit tau!" omel Blaze.

Tapi Thorn tidak menjawab. Dia memilih untuk terus membelakangi saudara-saudaranya itu dan memperhatikan Ice yang sudah oleng. Es merambat disekitarnya, membekukan segalanya. Bahkan pakaian dan badannya pun ikut membeku. Ini gawat. Thorn bisa melihat jelas kakaknya itu kesakitan. Dia ingin sekali berlari dan memberi pertolongan tapi kondisi Ice tidak stabil, kuasanya sedang bekerja meluap berbahaya, kalau nekat dia akan menjadi patung es. Thorn harus sabar menunggu. Harus sabar bahkan ketika kakak-kakaknya yang lain berteriak padanya ketika sadar apa yang terjadi untuk segera melakukan sesuatu.

Jadi… Bagaimana dengan Lolita dan sisa pasukannya?

Karena serangan besar Ice tersebut membuat Lolita dan sisa pasukannya terkurung dalam es. Mereka membeku dengan sempurna meski Lolita sempat berkali-kali memperbesar apinya namun sayang tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Pertempuran yang melelahkan pun akhirnya berakhir.

"Ugh," Ice langsung menjatuhkan busurnya dan menggigil hebat. Dahinya dikerutkan dalam-dalam menahan sakit di seluruh tubuh. Nafasnya berubah cepat dan tak beraturan, membuatnya sulit memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-paru. Juga udara dingin memperburuk semuanya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku. Ice mengerang saat berusaha menggerakkan kakinya yang (sepertinya) menempel di tanah.

Ice sudah tidak tahan.

Dia tak bisa bernafas.

Sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ada seseorang yang menangkap dan memeluknya erat. Kemudian tubuhnya terasa hangat dan terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuh seiring eratnya orang itu mendekapnya. Lalu terdengar beberapa suara yang berbeda sayup-sayup, sangat panik dan putus asa. Ice tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Waktu ingin tau apa yang sedang terjadi, dia malah melihat kegelapan. Dan kehangatan itu juga ikut menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CEPAT LEPAS JAM KUASANYA!"

"ICE! TETAP SADAR! JANGAN TIDUR!"

"BANGUN, ICE! BANGUN!"

"SOLAR!"

"AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA! SABAR SEBENTAR!"

"OCHOBOT! LAKUKAN TELEPORTASI KE RUMAH SAKIT, CEPAT!"

.

Note:

* Alphabet fonetik NATO : alfabet eja radio telepon yang paling banyak digunakan. Kode akrofoni yang disesuaikan dengan huruf-huruf alfabet Inggris, jadi huruf dan angkanya harus bisa diucapkan dan dipahami oleh orang-orang yang bertukar pesan suara lewat radio atau telepon tanpa memandang bahasa ibu atau kualitas saluran komunikasinya. Biasanya digunakan di kemiliteran, industri sipil, penerbangan, dan kedokteran.

Contohnya dalam pengucapan huruf A kodenya adalah ALPHA tapi dibaca "AL fah". Untuk kelengkapan info cari di mbah gugel, lebih banyak tuh.

** _Fernlike stellar dendrites_ : itu adalah salah satu dari 16 jenis keping salju. Keping salju terbesar, sering jatuh ke bumi dengan diameter 5 mm atau lebih. Beberapa hujan salju hampir tidak mengandung apa-apa selain _stellar dendrites_ dan _fernlike stellar dendrites_.

Mau liat gambarnya, balik lagi ke mbah gugel ya.

Widih, panjang. Kesel gak tuh bacanya panjang banget? Wkwk… maaf ya. Tiba-tiba pengen ceritanya panjang tapi malah kepanjangan.

Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Bingung aku tuh… ada yang baca aja aku mah seneng kali. Yaudahlah dari pada bingung, nih ada cerita tambahan.

.

.

.

BONUS!

Marah dan kecewa. Juga ada beberapa perasaan lain yang tidak Halilintar ketahui sedang berkecemuk di dadanya sekarang. Semuanya berubah menjadi nano-nano. Tidak jelas. Tapi yang jelas Halilintar marah dan kecewa.

Bukan hal yang baru melihat muka masam dan tatapan super tajam Halilintar. Semua orang selalu melihat ekspresi itu dibanding ekspresi lain. Bahkan tak sedikit yang mengira si sulung Boboiboy tidak pernah merasa bahagia dan perasaan lain yang biasa ditampilkan seorang manusia selain marah. Ice sebagai saudaranya tau hal itu tidak benar. Tapi karena saking seringnya ekspresi marah itu yang keluar kadang Ice juga ikut bertanya-tanya.

Kapan terakhir kali dia melihat kakak sulungnya ini tersenyum bahagia?

"Jangan bicara. Tutup mulutmu. Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apa pun lagi."

Ice lalu patuh, menutup mulut dan niatnya yang ingin sekali meluruskan perkara kenapa dia bisa nekat. Thorn dan Ochobot sebagai tersangka pun juga sudah menjelaskan tapi Halilintar tidak mau dengar. Biasanya sekesal apa pun dia, Halilintar hanya akan sekedar meninggikan suara, membentak pun jarang. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar marah. Bahkan sampai tak sadar sampai memaki dan menghancurkan barang disekitar sebelum akhirnya ditenangkan oleh Gempa dan Solar. Tak ada yang terluka, namun sisi lain Halilintar membuat Thorn menangis ketakutan. Taufan dan Blaze sudah sebisa mungkin membuatnya melupakan kejadian itu tapi nampaknya sia-sia. Sudah tiga minggu berlalu tapi Thorn masih enggan untuk sekedar bertegur sapa dengan sang kakak. Orangnya sendiri juga bebal saat diomeli Tok Aba, Gempa, dan Taufan agar segera minta maaf. Ochobot mungkin terlihat biasa saja tapi reaksinya hampir sama dengan kembar keenam kesayangan semuanya tiap kali berhadapan atau sekedar mendengar nama Halilintar.

"Jangan coba-coba bela Thorn atau Ochobot, mereka salah. Paham? Jangan bela seseorang yang melakukan kesalahan hanya karena simpati. Aku tak butuh itu,"

"Tapi Kak Hali–"

"Diam!" rahang Halilintar mengeras. Dia memejamkan matanya, enggan untuk bertatap muka dengan adiknya yang paling diam namun ternyata juga keras kepala. Dia tidak ingin membuat salah satu adiknya ada yang takut lagi. Susah baginya untuk sekedar mengatakan 'maaf'. "Ice, demi apa pun tolong diam!"

Ice kembali menurut. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, sadar betul dengan kondisi kakaknya yang gampang meledak ini sedang menahan marah sekuat tenaga. Mereka ada di rumah sakit, tepatnya di kamar VIP. Ice sebenarnya juga tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Biarkan masalah seperti ini larut sendiri seperti masalah lain. Tapi mendengar adik pertamanya ketakutan membuatnya sadar, dia harus berbicara sesuatu. Berhubung kakak sulungnya ini sangat bebal dan hanya ingin didengar pastinya akan butuh usaha yang lebih. Dia sudah siap dengan resikonya.

Lagi pula, Ice juga baru ingin memulai penjelasan dari sudut pandangnya sendiri tapi reaksi yang didapat sudah seperti ini.

"Aku ingin membantu," merasa sudah aman akhirnya Ice bicara. Dia melirik Halilintar takut-takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. "Kalian terdesak, di ujung tanduk. Aku tidak mau–"

"Kau harusnya tetap diam disana menjaga Ochobot bukannya ikut bertempur!" Halilintar menggeram, matanya masih terpejam dan tangan kanannya menekan pangkal hidungnya. "Kau sakit! Harus berapa kali diingatkan supaya kau sadar kalau tubuhmu saja tak pernah cocok bertarung? Kau memang punya jam kuasa seperti yang lain tapi jam kuasamu tidak berguna!"

"Aku ingin **membantu**," ucap Ice penuh penekanan. Untungnya mesin rekam detak jantung sudah tak ada, Halilintar tidak akan tau detak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sekarang. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya dia melawan seseorang. "Kalian butuh bantuan. Aku hanya ingin membantu sebisaku."

"Dan aku berharap sebisa mungkin kau menjauh dari pertarungan." Halilintar menghela nafas. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, melepas topinya yang sudah penuh keringat karena suhu ruangan yang sengaja diatur lebih hangat namun tak kering, dan memerhatikan pot kecil bunga warna-warni yang Thorn ambil dari Planet Nyu. Halilintar tidak tau menahu soal tanaman tapi dia tau itu bunga. "Kenapa kau mau melibatkan diri di sini?"

Kenapa kau mau-maunya bergabung dengan TAPOPS?

"Aku mau membantu. Tidak bolehkah?"

Ice sadar dengan posisi dan keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan tapi kalau dalam keadaan terdesak seperti itu aksinya bukan sebuah kesalahan, kan? Ya, oke. Pada akhirnya dia terkena hipotermia akut, penyakitnya kambuh dua kali lebih parah (beberapa kali tidak bisa bernafas), beberapa anggota tubuhnya hampir membeku (yang paling parah tangan kiri), dan dia hampir mati. Iya, Ice tau akibatnya separah itu tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa disalahkan, kan?

Atau tidak?

Halilintar capek. Dia seharusnya memang tidak usah berharap tinggi-tinggi kalau nyatanya semenyakitkan ini jatuhnya. Harusnya dia tidak usah punya pemikiran bahwa adik-adiknya bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Jika saja mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ochobot, tidak pernah diberi jam kuasa, tidak pernah terlibat dalam pertarungan dan kejadian-kejadian aneh lainnya, mungkin Halilintar sebagai kakak sulung bisa percaya pada keenam adik sekaligus kembarannya itu. Tanpa khawatir? Hm, tidak mungkin. Melihat bagaimana sifat mereka yang saling bertolak belakang membuat kata 'masalah' rasanya akan datang dengan sangat beragam dan tak pernah absen. Yah… sebelas dua belas dengan situasi sekarang.

Akhirnya situasi diam-diaman yang amat canggung dan mencekik leher itu berakhir setelah bertahan selama kurang lebih dua sampai tiga jam tanpa ada yang bicara lagi. Halilintar keluar, jam besuk sudah lewat maka dia diharuskan untuk pulang. Saat Halilintar keluar dengan tergesa-gesa Ice tidak mengatakan apa pun supaya bisa (setidaknya) mencairkan situasi tegang yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dia juga tidak terusik dengan sikap kakaknya di akhir jam besuk. 'Mungkin kepanasan,' batin Ice berusaha berpikir positif. Pasalnya jaket sang kakak tidak dilepas sejak masuk ke kamar.

Tapi kamarnya ini memang terasa seperti oven raksasa. Terlalu panas. Sebaiknya Ice langsung bilang pada dokternya untuk mematikan mesin penghangat karena dia sudah lebih mendingan. Lalu bisa saja beberapa hari kemudian dia diperbolehkan pulang, menunggu waktu cuti habis, dan kembali ke TAPOPS. Bekerja dan melakukan kegiatan rutinitas.

Tidak ada yang penting. Semuanya berjalan biasa-biasa saja dan normal.

Semuanya tidak terlalu berarti lebih.

Tidak berarti.

Ice melihat jam kuasanya yang diletakkan di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya itu agak lama lalu mengambilnya. Dia tidak akan memakainya, kok. Ochobot sudah melarangnya dengan panik dan ketakutan. Lucu, dia tidak pernah tau robot bisa bereaksi seperti itu ketika diomeli majikannya. Oh, jangan tanya bagaimana dengan saudara-saudaranya dan Tok Aba. Mereka juga bereaksi sama. Sama-sama melarang dan menyuruh untuk fokus menstabilkan keadaannya sendiri.

Ice menyalakan jam kuasanya dan membuka aplikasi pesan dan membuka pesan paling atas di sana. Ketika pesannya di buka, muncul layar hologram dan sebuah isi pesan seperti ini,

01001101011000010111010100100000

01100010011001010110100101100111

01100001011000100111010101101110

0110011100111111

Lagi-lagi sebuah kode. Kenapa Ice selalu berhadapan dengan kode-kode memusingkan?

Sederhana. Semua informasi yang Ice ketahui, cari, dan kumpulkan menjadi satu dengan penjelasan yang amat singkat, jelas, padat, dan lengkap selalu berada di level _TOP SECRET_. Artinya, berbahaya sekali dan hanya secuil orang penting saja yang tau kebenarannya. Ice sengaja mengubah semua pesan yang masuk ke dalam jam kuasanya dengan sebuah kode bahkan bahasa yang dia buat sendiri, masih dalam proses. Di komputernya pun juga sama. Ini hanyalah bentuk pencegahan adanya informasi yang bocor. Meskipun Ice sendiri juga sudah memasang sebuah virus di tiap data informasi yang dia kumpulkan, jadi kalau pun ada yang sampai salah memasukkan sandi kunci di awal pembukaan data maka data itu secara otomatis akan hancur termakan virus, tapi rasanya itu belum cukup. Data yang dibuka paksa itu akan lenyap tanpa sisa.

Tak ada salinannya. Kalau pun ingin tau, mereka harus mengorek paksa otak Ice.

Jadi, pesan macam apa yang sedang dibacanya itu?

Oh, hanya sebuah ajakan ke sekian Laksamana Nakila. Beliau sudah lama mengincarnya masuk ke kelompok khusus yang dia buat beberapa tahun lalu. Sebuah kelompok yang berfokus pada pencarian sejarah kuno dan barang-barang peninggalan masa lampau yang jadi rebutan perompak. Setiap kali diajukan pertanyaan itu Ice tidak pernah memberikan jawaban pasti yang mungkin membuat Laksamana Nakila sendiri akhirnya geregetan. Bukan salahnya bersikap begitu. Ice kurang suka seseorang yang sangat ambisius dan tergila-gila akan sesuatu. Obsesi. Dia benci hal itu. Sama seperti dia membenci Halilintar yang terobsesi untuk menjadi yang terkuat meski niatnya baik. Dan menganggap bahwa dirinya selalu benar.

Lalu kenapa sejak tadi Ice memerhatikan pesan itu dengan lama?

Apa sekarang dia sudah berubah pikiran untuk bergabung?

Entahlah. Ice tidak begitu tertarik bergabung ke sebuah kelompok. Dia lebih suka berdiam diri di satu tempat, memperhatikan semuanya dari jauh, dan menikmati suasananya dengan tenang sampai habis berlalu.

Akhirnya Ice memutuskan mengetik sesuatu. Agak lama karena tangan kirinya diperban cukup tebal dan tangan kanannya masih kaku. Setelah mengirim balasannya Ice meletakkan jam kuasanya ke meja kecil yang tak lama setelahnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Tapi Ice sudah terlanjur meletakkan jamnya ke meja dan malas untuk mengambilnya lagi, masa bodo dengan hal itu Ice akhirnya memilih untuk menyalakan televisi yang tersedia di kamar dan menonton kartun sampai bosan.


End file.
